Reunited
by LilliabellaMichelle
Summary: Clary and Alec used to be best friends but Clary had to move away. Now she's back and she might be crushing on her best friend. What will happen when her best friend's brother likes her but she thinks he's a jerk? What about when she becomes attracted to two of her other friends? NOTE: ALEC IS STRAIGHT IN THIS! ALL HUMAN!
1. Reunited

**A/N: I was reading some fanfics and in a few Alec was in love with Clary. In some, she loved him back so this got my fangirl feels acting up. To say I was inspired is an understatement. & I like the idea of Clary/Will as much as I like Clace & Clary/Alec. Sooo... Let's see what will happen shall we? Also: Cassie Clare owns the characters. The insane plot goes to me, myself, and I. **

CPOV: (Clary!)

I walk into my new room and look at the walls. They could use some paint. Hmmm... Maybe if I make friends soon they can help me splatter it. I sigh. What I wouldn't give to have some actual friends for once. Not friends who pretend to be nice to me only because my mom has famous paintings going for millions. It hurts really.

Luke, my mom's best friend and new husband, is at his bookstore twelve blocks away. Mom is at her studio, which is conveniently right behind the bookstore. I am alone. Mom said that all our furniture wouldn't be in until tomorrow. Meaning, my stuff is not going to be here yet and I have to sleep on the couch. Mom suggested that I go greet our neighbors. She said that they are old family friends that we haven't seen since I was three. That was thirteen years ago. She also said that our other neighbors were my friends from when I was six. Ten years ago. And that my neighbor across the road was my friend when I was ten. Six years ago. You'd swear she was Googling my childhood friends. _I _don't even remember many of the people I meet. It makes me sound like a lousy friend but I moved around a lot as a child. Not my fault.

I remember some blue eyes and black hair but that's it. I get up some courage and go over to the neighbors' house on the left. As soon as I walk on a the grass a guy that is entirely golden comes and walks over to me. "Who are you and why the hell are you on my lawn?" He asks. I gape at him in shock. I hope this rude boy isn't the person I used to consider a friend. "It isn't polite to be horribly rude to new neighbors when they're trying to reunite with friends they apparently had when they were little. So, if you'll excuse me." I say as I walk past me. I see a look of shock on his face when I glance back. His eyes remind me of a lion's. Pretty but dangerous. Probably a player. Not my type. Dated one once and hated it. Never again shall I date another player. Never.

I knock on the door of the huge house. Well, it's more like a mansion. All the houses on this street basically are. A woman with long black hair, bottle blue eyes, and at least two feet taller than me opens the door. She gasps. "As I live and breathe! Clarissa Fray!" She says. Yep, we were family friends with them. I remember her now. Maryse Lightwood. I may have been only six years old but I wasn't stupid. Her daughter was going to look just like her. So was her son. Her son... Alec! He has the blue eyes and black hair! She ushers me inside and calls goldie in the house. I stand around awkwardly as she tells him to get Alec and her daughter. I can't remember her name. Huh. I can remember her brother's name but not hers. She shall never know that.

She tells me to hide. I remember she used to love having me over as a surprise for Alec and she would have me hide. I was Alec's best friend. I hope I can still be. I drop and roll from behind the couch into a closet. Maryse told Jace to keep me a secret before telling him to get Alec and the girl. Thank god. I want to surprise my old bestie. Maryse sits on the couch and I can see her smiling. She looks over at me and I give her the thumbs up. She looks over towards what I presume is a staircase since I hear footsteps. "Mom, what is it?" A feminine voice asks. I ignore her voice and listen for one in particular. Maryse starts to speak, "Well, you see, Alec, I thought it would be important for you to know that-" She glances in my direction which is my clue to jump out. "SURPRISE!" I shout as I jump out the closet. The girl looks confused but I see Alec's face light up with recognition. He runs over to me and hugs me. Damn, he's gotten stronger and taller and hotter and- wait a minute. That slipped. I didn't mean to say that one. He stops hugging me but holds me at shoulder's length and looks me up and down. "Still the shortest one, huh, Clary?" He teases me. I stick my tongue out at him but we laugh. The girl still looks confused. I wasn't close with her and didn't really know her. She went to a different school anyway.

"We are neighbors now!" I say excitedly. He hugs me again and smiles brightly. "Maryse, is it alright if I steal Alec for a few years?" I ask her. She laughs but shakes her head. "You can steal him for three days. Have fun." She says. We walk out the house and start catching up on everything. Through our conversation I can't stop looking at his eyes. They seem to get brighter as we talk. He must've really missed me. We go to my house and sit in my bare room. "We have got to find some of my other old friends and paint this place. Mom said I have two other old friends that are my neighbors but she knows more than I do about my old friends it's scary." I tell Alec while laughing. "Well, Will Herondale and Simon Lewis were your friends. Will lives on the right of you and Simon across from you." He says. I smile."I missed you every time someone said my name." I say. He grabs my hand and stares at it while drawing circles. "Me too. I missed you anytime said my name. Aside from Mom and Dad. They only call me Alexander." He rolls his eyes. That gives me an idea.

"Hey, let's be childish and have a staring contest!" I exclaim. He chuckles before agreeing. We blink rapidly before starting. As soon as we start I look at his face. His eyes, a beautiful ocean blue that's always changing color, and his lips. They look soft and they're oh so pink. Before I know it, I'm repeating my Kindergarden Christmas. I kiss Alec on the lips. Then I pull back. "Whoops." I say. He looks at me then my lips. He kisses me once more. "That, my dear Clary, was payback for you kissing me infront of twenty Kindergardeners and forty adults. And for you kissing me just now." He says in complete seriousness. I laugh and then we just stare at my ceiling. We do that while making small talk until my mom and Luke get home. And when they get home they are surprised to find Alec there. I tell them Maryse said I could steal him for three days and they laugh. They know how close we are, were, and they don't want to tarnish it.

MPOV: (Maryse!)

I smile as I see Clary and Alec walk out the door chatting. They were so close when they were little. It hurt him so much when Clary moved away. I remember they had just given each other nicknames. Clary and Alec were at the park and came over to me and Jocelyn. They told us they decided their names were too long and boring. They said they gave each other new names. Alec held Clary's hand and told us her name was Clary, Princess of Beauty. She told us Alec's name was Alec, Prince of Adorableness. They had both blushed but smiled. That was the day I believed Alec and Clary were meant to be. Even more so when Clary and Alec were at school and under some mistletoe. They knew all about mistletoe and Clary got brave and kissed Alec straight on the lips. It was their first kiss. I have a photo of it. I have an album full of pictures of only Alec and Clary.

I had sent Isabelle to a different elementary school since she was a year old and got in trouble in first grade a lot. She had loved it there and she never really cared to notice Clary when she came over. What she noticed was that her brother was heartbroken when his best friend moved away. I notice that right now, Isabelle is jealous. She is jealous that some random girl can walk into our house and make her brother speak more in five minutes than she can in five hours. It's true though. And Jace, well... He hasn't even heard of Clary. He's been Alec's closest friend for awhile now so I want Alec to tell him himself. "Who was that? How does Alec know her?" Jace and Isabelle bombard me with questions. I raise my hands up telling them to be quiet. They shut up and I tell them, "They used to be best friends. How do you think Alec got his nickname?" I send this question towards Jace. Then I look towards Isabelle. "Why do you think your brother was heartbroken for so long?" They're rhetorical questions and they know it. They don't say a word. I get up and leave the room, hoping for the best.

APOV: (ALEC!)

As soon as Jocelyn and Luke came home, we started supper and started catching up. I told them about Simon's band and how we got a new brother. Max. I tell them that they can meet him at Thanksgiving because Mom sent him to boarding school. And I tell them about my adopted brother, Jace. Clary groans when I tell her that he is basically golden. I wiggle my eyebrows in a suggestive manner but she scrunches up her nose. Once she swallows her food, she manages to say ew. I laugh and so do the other two. "He's the rude jerk I met this morning in the yard." She says. Coming from her, that means Jace has no chance with her whatsoever. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost.

Clary tells me everything. She tells me about her new sketches, promising to show me them, and she tells me about the museums and galleries she went to. There's so much excitement and happiness in her beautiful green eyes I almost feel like I am there with her. She still has her red flaming hair, her beautiful emeralds, and her snow white skin. And she has all her freckles. After eating some more food I turn to her. "Clary?" I ask. She looks at me. I tap her nose. "Is it possible you have way more freckles than you did before?" I chuckle. She sticks her tongue out at me. Which I then poke with my fork. She looks startled but it's hilarious to see her startled. She looks so pretty when she's surprised. I can't help but grin. I look at her mom and stepfather who give me knowing looks. Technically, I don't know why they're giving me that look, but whatever. We finish dinner and go to the living room. Clary grabs her sketchbook that she never leaves and shows me some pictures. She stops at one and I gasp. I remember that day clearly.

_**A/N: Ok, let's get some things straight. In this: **_

_**1. Alec is straight. **_

_**2. Izzy is older than Alec by a year. **_

_**3. Jace keeps getting confused by Clary.**_

_**4. Simon & Will will come in soon. I'm waiting for the right time. **_

_**Now, please review. Tell me who you think would make a better couple: Clary/Alec; Clary/Will; Clary/Jace; Clary/Simon; or Clary/Some mystery guy. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thank you... Hey, that rhymed.**_


	2. Just Dinner

**A/N: SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED! I AM A MILLION TIMES SORRY! I had a family crisis. I'm soooo sorry! Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID characters. All belongs to Cassie Clare. **

CPOV:

Alec's been here for three days now. He's helped me paint my room, get everything put up, and we set up the spare room. Since I live next to him, it's going to be put to good use. Maryse called us earlier. She said she wants me to come over for dinner. I agreed. She wants me to meet the rest of her family. Alec thinks it may be a bad idea. I disagree. It's just dinner.

Alec is on the phone with his sister, Isabelle, and they're arguing about something. I try not to listen. Alec is sitting on my bed arguing over the phone, while I'm trying on dresses in my bathroom. We are literally five feet away. After trying on a dress I deem inappropriate, I hear Alec hang up the phone. He knocks on the door. "Clary, I have to go home in ten minutes. Mom wants me to help her cook since Iz is hopeless." I laugh. "Alright. But since you're still here, can you help me find an appropriate dress," I find myself asking. I immediately blush. What am I thinking?! Asking a guy, my best friend no less, to help me find an 'appropriate' dress! I'm so stupid! "Sure." Alec says. Damn. Now I have no choice.

I change out of the inappropriate nightmare and put on a red dress that, with a silver or black belt, could be a day dress or formal one. I slip out of my bathroom and stand infront of Alec. "Well?" I ask. He gapes. The dress goes to my knees and kind of flows. "Clarissa Fray. That dress better be at my house tonight, with you in it." He says flirtatiously. I blush. "I was going to add a thin belt to it. Should-" He cuts me off. "No. No belt. It looks perfect." I smile.

Alec checks his watch. He kisses my cheek and tells me he'll see me later. I feel so giddy on the inside. Alec likes me! I know he does. If he doesn't that would be sad. There's a playfulness in his eyes though, that tells me he sees me for who I truly am. Not just a red haired, freckled midget. I collaspe on my bed then check the time. "SHIT!" I curse. I run around my room trying to get ready.

APOV: (Alec)

I lied to Clary about Mom needing help. Mom asked me if I wanted to help but I politely told her no and she told me to come home soon. She really did tell me to get home in ten minutes but she wanted me to get changed. So, I only lied slightly. I know that sooner or later I'm going to tell her the truth.

As soon as I enter the house, Izzy and Jace start asking me questions. I ignore them and go to my room and lock the door so they can't enter. I'm not going to tell them anything. Clary was mine for so long and she's going to be mine again. But I might have to share her with Simon Lewis and Will Herondale. I don't want to have to share her with Iz and Jace too. As I dig in the back of my closet for a suit, I send two text messages. I get immediate replies. Guess Clary and I have a date with some of her old friends tomorrow. She'll be thrilled. And just the thought of her being happy brings a smile to my face.

I finally find my suit and get dressed. With my extra time, I help Max. He can't find his suit so I have to find it for him. Then he asks me what Clary looks like. "Beautiful red hair, shining green eyes, and snow white skin. With a bunch of freckles." I tell him. He smiles and blushes. "She sounds really pretty!" He says. "She is." I answer. "I need to clean my glasses. I need to be able to see this pretty girl my brother likes for myself." I laugh out loud. Max just looks at me and shakes his head. He gets his glasses' cleaner and cleans them. Ah, the thrills of being young and innocent. After Max finishes cleaning his glasses, the doorbell rings.

We rush out of his room and meet up with Jace and Iz in the hall. We all walk down the stairs carefully but quickly. I take the lead. Mom is at the door. She opens it and Clary is there. She looks just as beautiful as she was a little while ago. Maybe more. I smile at her and she smiles right back. Mom goes to the dining room to make sure everything is set correctly. "Come in, Clary." I say. She enters and closes the door behind her. She looks nervous.

Having dinner with my family is a good reason to look nervous. Dad couldn't make it, stuck at work as usual, and Mom wants me to introduce her to the others. Joy.

CPOV: (Clary)

The beginning of dinner seemed fine. I was introduced to Max, the youngest Lightwood, Jace, and Izzy. Isabelle seems okay, I guess. But she acts kind of like a bitch. Max reminds me of my friend Simon. All dorky but adorable. He wears glasses and has brown hair just like Simon. He loves manga and anime as he tells me. I smile at him. "Maybe, you, me, and Alec can go to the comic book store soon?" He says to me. I nod my head. I love manga. You put one in front of me and I'm hooked.

Then Max leans over and whispers to Alec. It's one of those whispers where a kid thinks they're being quiet when really everyone can hear you. "She is pretty. She does have pretty red hair, green eyes, and freckled skin." He then leans back in his seat and smiles. I give Alec a knowing look. He blushes. Someone's been saying I'm pretty. I wonder who... Alec and I glance at each other and try not to laugh. It gets quiet around the table. Then Maryse speaks up. "Clary, what are your plans for the rest of the week?" The question catches me off guard. I really didn't have anything planned. I just usually go with the flow. Alec, sensing my discomfort, speaks up. "Clary and I actually have a date with a few old friends tomorrow. They're rather excited to see our little redhead again." He flashes me a wink. I blush a bit. "Aw, I didn't know you two are dating!" Isabelle says. I roll my eyes. And she's supposed to be the oldest. "It's a phrase, Isabelle." She scowls at me. Uh oh.

"Well, I think you two would be a wonderful couple." She says with a sickening smile. I think she's up to something. "Don't you agree, Mom? Max? Jace?" She asks them. Yeah, she's up to something. Maryse seems to ponder it. "You know, Jocelyn and I did have a hope before. Especially, when you two were in Kindergarden." She says then takes a sip of wine. Alec and I's cheeks flare. Embarrassing.

Max speaks up, "They're not together? I thought they were because Alec says that Clary is pret-" Alec clamps his hand over his brother's mouth. We all laugh. Jace then decides to speak. Not good when an idiot decides to learn the human language. "What happened in Kindergarden with our famed strawberry and blackberry?" I scoff. "At least I'm not a pineapple!" I retort. "Pineapples are better, Shortcake." He says smoothly. I narrow my eyes. "Says you, Goldilocks!" I'm pissed off at him. Why can't he just leave me alone. "Children, children, calm down. Jace, quit being rude to Clary. She's just as much family as you are." Maryse scolds Jace. I smile at that. "And, I will not tell you a story that is not mine to tell. Oh, would you look at the time? It's late. Clary, would you like to spend the night?" Maryse asks me. I nod my head. "Max, go get ready for bed. Jace, help Isabelle bring the dishes in the kitchen. Alec, Clary, wash and dry. I'm going to call Joselyn." She says. Everyone scatters.

After the phone call is made, Max is in bed, Jace and Isabelle are in their rooms, and Maryse is in the library, Alec and I have some time to ourselves. "I'm so glad Maryse didn't tell them about Kindergarden. I think Isabelle has it out for me or something." I tell Alec as I dry a plate. He chuckles. "Mom said she wouldn't tell any of them without both of our consent. I didn't tell them anything. I don't really want to. You've always been my Clary. I don't want to have to share our memories with my brothers and sister." He says. "You sound selfish. But I agree with you. Our memories should be ours." I tell him. We finish the dishes and we go to his room. He finds a shirt for me to sleep in and I change into it. He changes into flannel pajama bottoms and he gets a picture album out of his closet. He hands it to me. It's the album filled with pictures of only us. We flip through the pictures and smile at each memory. By midnight, we're exsaughsted and still looking at pictures. We finally put the album up and fall asleep curled up.

IPOV: (Isabelle)

I wake up at six thirty and get ready for the day. At seven, I wake up Jace. We have a plan. Operation Find-Out-Alec-And-Clary's-Secrets is a go. To put the plan in action, I sneak into Alec's room and go to his closet. Being careful not to make any noise, I steal the photo album out of his closet that he told me to never touch. Jace and I go to my room and look through it. All of my brother and Clary. They were close. You can see it in the pictures, just like you can see it now. But one picture makes me stop. Jace stares at it too. It's a newspaper article. And Alec and Clary are in it. Wow. This is major.

**A/N: CLIFFY AGAIN! Sorry, had to. I needed something to make it even more dramatic so I did. I hope you like it! R & R!**


	3. The Album

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I had writer's block. Enjoy the story. **

APOV: (Alec)

I wake up before Clary. She looks so adorable when she's asleep. I get out of bed, careful not to wake her, and I go to the kitchen to start breakfast. By the time I'm done with the eggs, waffles, and coffee and starting on the bacon, Clary wakes up.

"Morning, Clary. How'd you sleep?" I ask. "Good. How about you?" I nod my head. "Good. Uh, Clary, you looking for something?" She looks up at me from under the table. She's been looking around since she came in the kitchen.

"Yeah, actually. I was going to look at the pictures again but I can't find the album. Didn't we put it back in the closet?" I perk up. "Yeah, we did." I give her her food and take my. I sit down across from her. "Jace and Isabelle left already." She says. I raise my eyebrow. She scowls. She's never been able to do that and it bothers her.

"How do you know?" I ask her. She finishes chewing her eggs. "Well, there was a note on the living room table. Alec, I hate to accuse them, but do you think they got curious enough to steal it?" She asks. I think she may be right. "They both knew I had a photo album I wouldn't show them. And now they know about you. And I hate to agree with you, but I'm going to have to."

"Wait... what all was in there...?" Clary asks me, worry lacing her voice. My eyes pop out of my head. "EVERYTHING! We need to find them!" I jump out of my chair. We run into the living room. The note doesn't say where they went. Damn. I don't even know where they would go. "Go home and get dressed. Meet me outside in the yard." I tell her. "Bye. See you in like ten or five minutes." She says. She runs out the door with her hair flying.

I quickly change and we meet up in five minutes. They can't look through that. Then I will have no secrets. None. And all will be lost.

**A/N: Sorry for shortness. I still have slight writer's block. But review and give me ideas!**

**~Lila Belle**


End file.
